


Entrelacés

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Healing, Multi, Nightmares, Ownership, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: A place to put my short little SU drabbles for when my attention span is low. Will update rating as more chapters are added.





	1. Take Me To Church (Jaspearl)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are going to be posted in the notes before each chapter as they apply (there shouldn't be anything too heavy). Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

This was not what a pearl was meant for. She was meant to be kept close by like a little statuette, meant to listen and bear silent witness to the woes and triumphs of nobles in their games of intergalactic chess. Good pearls knew to be demure and respectful and keep their pretty little mouths shut. 

“You'll speak when spoken to,” Pearl said calmly, words she had heard only a few times because she rarely had to be told. Jasper nodded. She stared, kneeling, at the floor. Her wrists ached in their bonds. 

__

“What do we say, Jasper?” A crack of thin hot lightning swept across her rear and her growl dissolved into a sob. 

__

“Yes, My Pearl.” 

__


	2. I've Seen it Raining Fire In The Sky (Pearlnet)

Pearl's arms around her are the sweetest comfort when she wakes crying. The press of kisses to her forehead and murmured words bring her back to life, slowly, from the death of her cold nightmares.

“This is why I don't sleep,” Garnet sighs, sniffling. Pearl looks paler than she had a moment ago. 

“I'm okay,” Garnet reassures her, taking Pearl's face in her hands. 

She chooses to withhold, when Pearl asks if she wants to talk about it. She chooses not to tell her about thousands upon thousands of dust-mottled splinters of gems that littered the battlefield, like a great stained glass window had shattered in the sky and rained upon the barren hills. 

She chooses not to tell her about the experiment's “hands” gripping her face, cold and dead, the horror that crept into her body until it was a scream so deafening she found herself unable to move, until it twisted into a guilt so crushing it made her want to be sick; Ruby and Sapphire clung to each other and the light that bound them began to pull apart in strings. 

“I'll be alright,” she told Pearl, and she knew it was true; but she'd stay awake for a long while after. 


	3. The Saltwater Room (Jaspis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Diamond Days arc. Jasper is uncorrupted and living with the Crystal Gems, including Lapis.

The blue speck on the white sand that Jasper could see from the lighthouse had been wandering from one end of the beach to the other for nearly half an hour. Lapis wouldn't go in the water except maybe up to her ankles, and as the tide moved up the shore so did she; Jasper observed this little dance from the balcony. Every now and then, Lapis would bend down to pick something up, and Jasper put together that she was beachcombing. She remembered the large mason jar that sat on a shelf in the Temple, filled to the brim with all manner of little things Lapis had picked up on the beach: iridescent mollusk shells, driftwood bits, rounded shards of frosted blue and green glass, even a tiny shark tooth. 

Their relationship was still rocky. Their relationship was still delicate, and Jasper knew that. 

She caught a flash of purple on the sand and heard a loud, whooping yell as Amethyst ran up beside Lapis and dove headfirst into a breaking wave. Pearl followed, opting to stand next to Lapis and look on fondly while Amethyst splashed about. 

_Someday,_ thought Jasper, _I want to take her hand and walk into the ocean with her. We won't be afraid anymore. Of the water, of the past, of each other._

She made her way down the spiral staircase of the lighthouse and down from the grassy bluff toward the beach. 


	4. Let Go (Bellow Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Let go." 

Blue's voice was hot and low against her neck. Yellow felt drunk. 

“What?” she slurred. 

“Let go,” Blue repeated, more slowly this time. 

Yellow gasped as something she couldn't see thrummed to life against her, vivid and vibrating like war-song. But this was no war. If it was, it was a war she was losing. She tensed, and Blue hummed into her ear. 

“Let go, Yellow.” 

“I don't know what you--” 

It dipped _inside_ then, rattling her to the core, and the velvet deep luxury of it sent her spine arching and her voice trickling from her throat. Her tendons corded. She tasted tears and cobalt on her tongue. 

“Let go.” 

Blue's tone did not change. Insistent, gentle. Coaxing. 

She didn't say it again. She didn't have to. Yellow tossed her head and moaned, toes curling. It was just enough, there, there--

Yellow let go. Tensed, cut into her palms with blunt nails, growled so loud it was a scream, held herself there, and collapsed. Blue kissed feverish goldenrod skin and stroked her hair. 

“Perfect.” 


End file.
